x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cigarette Smoking Man
CIA Agent I've read several places that the CSM didn't talk until "Tooms" and that would only be true if his CIA "appearance" in "Young at Heart" wasn't actually him. I think the fact that: # the character was portrayed by William B. Davis # the character was identified as "possibly CIA" (they didn't know for sure) # the character was involved in a top secret information probably trying to discover the secrets of longevity (something CSM was later shown to be interested in) ...all point to the character being CSM. Since it's only his second appearance, the fact that he wasn't recognized by Mulder or Scully shouldn't be an issue. I think the note should be changed to reflect this.--Tim Thomason 23:38, 11 February 2006 (UTC) CSM date of birth There is a bit of a contradiction having to do with CSM's date of birth. It is stated that he was born in 1940 however he claimed to Scully in the series finale that his "stories have scared every President sinced Truman". One would have to assume he was referring to involvement in the Roswell Incident or at the very least referring to an event during Truman's presidency. Which would mean Truman was being scared by a boy no old than 13 and possibly as young as 7. :I agree that it isn't correct, but for a different reason. CSM could have very well been lying when he said that to Scully--don't forget this is the same guy who told Mulder that he had "seen Presidents die". My reasoning is the flashback at the beginning of Apocrypha, which takes place in 1953. It shows CSM as an adult, presumably in his 20s. That would make his birthday have to be at least around 1930, which is somewhat feasible. --TheSmokingManX 04:02, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :: Melvin Frohike's the only one who ever claimed he was born in 1940, and he is clearly wrong in this instance, as the "Apocrypha" flashback (presented to us, not as someone's story) clearly shows the CSM doing government dirty work in 1953. If he was around just a year earlier, he may very well have briefed President Truman on his "story." But anyway, I think the point he was making to Scully was that "his" story (the one about the colonization) has scared every President since Truman (e.g. since 1947), and he probably did not tell them all himself. In fact, it was claimed in "Musings" that he made it his business not to be known by the President.--Tim Thomason 07:22, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Edits and Commentary “He closely observed Agents Krycek and Mulder and was shocked by how much Mulder had already learned.” I don’t remember seeing CSM express shock on Mulder’s knowledge. I believe the latter should come out. As with the Mulder article, the line “In May 1998, Mulder was extremely angered to discover that the CSM was alive and seemingly working with Jeffrey Spender.” I don’t recall seeing Mulder express anger. “Soon afterward, the CSM sent his top assassin, Alex Krycek, to eliminate Bill Mulder.” We don’t know that Alex killed Bill Mulder; that is guessing on our part. We also don’t know that Alex was CSM’s top assassin. You could argue for X. In any case, CSM never said such. “In April 1995, the CSM sent Krycek to kill Bill Mulder in the sarch for the missing MJ tape.” Again, we don’t know this as a fact. “The CSM finally decided that he would have to return Cassandra to the colonists, which would inversely start the colonization. He was saddened when she was killed by alien rebels soon after.” We don’t know what CSM felt, as we weren’t made privy to his thoughts. “In June 2002, Scully was extremely angered to find that the CSM was still alive and seemingly toying with her and Agent Mulder.” I don’t recall her being “extremely angered.” I’d say that is supposition on somebody’s part. --Sylvia de marc 00:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ilness "In the summer of 1996, the CSM learned from Jeremiah Smith that he had lung cancer. At first, he didn't believe Smith. However, he soon realized that Smith must be correct. (TXF: "Talitha Cumi") " "After brain surgery with Fox Mulder in October 1999, the CSM learned that he had cerebral inflammation, and wasn't expected to live long. (TXF: "En Ami") " Are there any clues about the purpose and/or nature of the brain operation he had then, throughout the series? I don't think there are, but please correct me if I'm wrong. Besides, I think we have no grounds to state that he actually had cerebral inflammation, since all we know about his sickness is from what he said. "The inflammation had expanded by June 2000, when the CSM was confined to a wheelchair and could not breathe on his own. A nurse named Greta consequently lived with him and attended to his needs. At this point, Krycek attempted to kill the CSM and take advantage of his weakened state. (TXF: "Requiem")" This looks more like metastatic lung cancer to me, plus other smoking-related health problems, considering the hole in the base of his neck (through which he continued to smoke). ToothpickMan 15:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Brad Follmer is Cancer Man? Brad Follmer is Cancer Man. Anyone else notice his language and mannerisms to be very similar?